Walmart Dares
by JensenAcklesAngel
Summary: The boys, Dean (19) and Sam (15) both get bored at home and decided to head off to Walmart supercenter. Once arrived, The dares got started. What trouble will these two get into? Warning, this story will have a Non-Consensual discipline by a parent and minor.
1. The First Dare

Ever been bored in Walmart and just cant stand the long lines, crowded people everywhere and want to blow off some steam? Well that's what the brothers did! Dean decided that he was bored and needed something to cure it. He got his little brother to go to Walmart with him. Trouble starts once they arrive.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural or CW. I just love writing about them.**

 **Warning: This is a Teenchester discipline Fanfic. There will be corporal punishment by a parent. If Spanking offends you then hit your back space.**

 **Dean (19)**

 **Sam (15)**

 **John (Their Dad)**

 **Crime: Wrecking Walmart due to the Dare Wars by brothers.**

 **Punishment: Spanking and Grounding.**

 **Implements: Hand and Belt**

* * *

The boys were running low of food for last couple of days at the rented house they were staying at. John was on another hunt, like any other day. It was the weekend and Dean felt a bit restless. He went into the living room, seeing Sam reading a book and rolls his eyes at the geek.

"Hey Sammy!, what are you reading there nerd?." He ask with a smirk. Sam looks up at Dean and rolls his eyes "It's Sam not Sammy, and Im not at nerd. What do you want other than tormenting me?

Dean shook his head and chuckles a bit "I just thought you would like to go out with your awesome bro!"

"Go out? Where..there's nothing really to do in this town Dean."

"Maybe not but, we are running out of food so, I thought maybe we could swing by Walmart for a bit. It's still early in the day and dad won't be home until tomorrow night."

Sam closes his book then stood up from the couch, making a face. "I never really liked Walmart Dean, aside from Electronics section."

Dean smirks "Then we can swing by there and see what we can get, It's a big Super Center. We can get all kinds of stuff and bring it back home."

Sam grinned at that and nods "Sounds like fun, but normally I get bored at those stupid stores."

Dean rose his brows and laughs "Seriously? You get bored with stores but, when it comes to school work and Library, it doesn't make you fall asleep? You are one weird chick." Deam teased him. Sam rolls his eyes and then threw a pillow at Dean, He ducks "Ha! you have to be quicker than that buddy!"

Sam groans some "Knock it off Dean, reading is a very educational sport. You could alot from reading instead of chasing skirts." Dean rolls his eyes at his brother, not amused by his teasing "Okay, we can go to Walmart, let me get changed."

Dean smiled broadly and ruffles Sam's hair "Alright, I'm gonna get changed to, Meet you down here in ten minutes."

Sam squeals when Dean had ruffled his hair and gave a breath of frustration. They both went upstairs to changed into better clothes. Dean had gotten dressed faster than Sam and came downstairs, waiting in the living room. A few minutes later Sam shows up in the room when Dean spoke up "Hey, you're a little slow for someone your size squirt!" Sam gave Dean a look, narrowing his eyes at his older brother "Stop calling me squirt! and it takes time ya know to fix my hair."

Dean rolls his eyes then shook his head "Yeah, I know that's why I tried to tell Dad that you need a hair cut. Maybe I should cut your hair." Dean smirks while teasing Sam "Don't you dare Dean! I still haven't forgotten about that Nair shampoo prank. All my hair fell out!"

"Aw, come on Sammy, It grew back, besides it gave you that extra nerdy look." Sam punches Dean's arm playfully then shook his head. "So, are we ready to head out to your favorite store!"

Dean went to get his keys and jacket, then the both of them left the house. They got into the impala heading to Walmart. The adventure was just beginning for them, but they just didn't know it yet. Several Minutes later they arrived at the store. It was a good parking space for Dean and right next to the cart rack as well. Sam smirks some, when Sam has a look like that you know to watch out. Dean looks over at Dean and grins broadly

"How about a game of dare Dean!" Dean gave Sam a quizzing look like he was wondering what Sam was thinking about. Anytime Sam thought about dares, it never ended well for either of them. The dares they usually play would be on each other or on something else or someone else. "A dare? here? What are you up to Sammy?" He questioned.

Sam grinned broadly and pointed to the car rack. "I dare you to go over to the carts and pull them all out into the road and scatter them and acts as if they just rolled out by themselves!" Dean mouth drops at that dare. He looked at Sam as if he had three heads "Seriously? Dude what are you on? I can't do that."

"What are you afraid if chicken boy?" Sam grinned some he couldn't help getting at his big brother. "You wanted some fun! Lets have some fun!"

Dean rolls his eyes wondering what Sammy was on today. Dean knew once Sam got into a dare trend that there would be no stopping him. He looks at his younger brother for a moment before speaking "Fine, but if we get caught your ass is toast!"

Sam grinned as he gotten out of the car. Dean also got out of the Impala, making sure that it was shut off. He went over to the cart rack and pulls all the carts out, scattering them all over the road. He walks back as Sam busted out laughing, Dean shook his head.

"Good Job Dean! I never knew you had it in you.!" Sam couldn't stop laughing seeing the look on Dean's face it was priceless. "Yeah, keep laughing Sammy while you can Sammy because you know why? because I have a dare for you to." Dean smirks as Sam with a touch of twinkle in his green eyes.

Sam face fell, He knew that look. What ever dare Dean was cooking up inside that head of his, It wasn't gonna be good. The two of them walks towards the store quickly, before they get caught messing with the carts, and went inside the store.

* * *

 **I couldn't resist writing this story! I hope you enjoyed this so far. What tricks will these boys come up with while inside Walmart! Stay tune for the next chapter. Any Dare ideas and suggestions are welcomed! :)**


	2. The Ladies Room Dare

**I don't know how I was able to write this from laughing so hard! I couldn't resist this dare. So something Dean would do. There are so much to do in Walmart in so little time. :)**

* * *

Once the boys came inside the store and gotten their carts, they went through the main door. A row of cash registers were on the left, along with several mini stores and Customer Service. Dean smirks when he spotted a bathroom and looks over at Sam.

Sam looks around seeing the place was really big. He looks ahead, not very far there were several displays and a clothing isle for men and women. His younger brother looks at Dean and wondering what he was thinking. Dean then spoke up "Hey, don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

Sam gave Dean a look then replies "How did you know I may need to go?" Dean grinned "Because, all that water you had this morning has to go somewhere. Remember you have a dare coming?" Sam gulps, he knew it was coming but this freaking soon!

"Uh, Yeah but I was hoping that could wait until ya know, later when we left." Sam smiled in hopes he gotten out of it. Dean shook his head "Nice try buddy. I'm gonna dare you to go into the ladies room."

"What!?" Sam exclaimed "Are you serious!."

Dean tries to hold in his laughter, looking at Sam "Oh yes, I am! I want you to go into the bathroom and use the toilet in there. And there's something else." Sam's mouth fell as he looked at his older brother. "I am afraid to even ask."

Dean had a marker in his pocket and pulls it out handing it to Sam. "Write in the stall that you were there, and put a little pentagram symbol around it." Dean couldn't help but smirking at Sam. His younger brother looked like he was about to faint. Oh yeah, their dad found out what they were doing their ass would be grass that's for sure.

"Dean! that dare, is insane, most dumbest idea yet! No way that I am gonna go into the ladies room! Pick a dare, any dare but not that!." Sam begged Dean.

"Alright, if you dont want to chicken boy that means I win. Oh I do need to remind you that winner takes all the cash." Dean wiggles his brows and smiles. "Bets? Your gonna bet on who gets the most points on the dare. I remember we did that last time, It didn't go very well." Sam replied.

Dean shrugs some and spoke "That was only because Dad got home early and found the house toilet papered. Besides, hows he gonna find out this time. So are you in? or just hand over all the winnings to me now."

Sam made a face like hell he was gonna let his older brother beat him at this game "Fine, Dean the game is on! But the Ladies Room?" Dean ran his hand over his mouth to keep a straight face and nods. "Yep, those are the rules. Once the dare is set you can't change it."

Sam had to groan at that then nods the two of them went down the isle making sure the coast was clear. Dean gave Sam a go ahead to enter the bathroom. Sam went in the bathroom, luckily it was empty for now. Most stalls were dirty in there and the young kid cringed at the site. He had to use the big handicapped one.

Once he was finished, he wrote on the wall a huge pentagram and wrote that he was here. Thinking then entire time he was gonna get Dean for this. He walks out and washes his hands quickly when an old lady came in and screamed as she saw him.

Sam blushes and ran out as the old lady was still ranting about kids and their lack of manners. Dean heard the scream just as Sam came out then they both made a run for it to the produce section. "Looks like you scared that old lady to death." Dean busted out laughing at Sam. His younger brother was a little irritated and shook his head

"Dean! I thought she was gonna choke on a fur ball!" That made Dean laugh even harder. Once catching his breath and he spoke up "It sounded it! Awesome job bro! Lets see, 4 points for me and alright 5.5 for you."

"Hey! wait a minute that was embarrassing to go in there and that lady should have been a bonus!" Dean rolls his eyes and nods "Alright, someone has an ego problem going. 8 points for you. But I am still gonna beat you good today."

Sam rolls his eyes at his older brother "Oh I wouldn't count on that. I am so gonna get you good for this. You just watch Dean Winchester."

"Oh I am so scared." He waved both hands in the air getting sarcastic and laughs. Both Sam and Dean turns around a bit going beside the grocery area and the main part of the store,. Dean decided electronics would be next before he and Sam gets some food.

Sam looks up at his older brother and spoke "So, what are we gonna get while we are here Dean?" Dean replies "Some food and drinks, we're out of beer and of course milk since you drank all of it. No wonder you're getting to tall!." Sam rolled his eyes and spoke "Well, milk does your body good!" Sam started chuckling inside and then looks at Dean. "Hey, I have a dare for you."

Dean brows arched "Oh you do hu? So what is it kid? Spray a can of cheese in my mouth?" Sam playfully punched Dean's arm as he rolled his eyes. "No smartass, You see those balls over there in that display crate? I want you to take one of them balls and head over to the music department and sing My Little Teapot."

Dean's mouth fell as he looked at his younger brother in shock **"WHAT!?"**

* * *

 **So you think Dean will do that dare? Stay tune to the next chapter and find out. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Remember it's Walmart, anything is possible! Any dare suggestions, feel free to send them my way and I can try to work it in, and give you credit for them. :)**


	3. The Tea Pot and Skunk Line Dare

Dean looks at Sam with the "You've gotta to be kidding me" expression on his face then spoke up after he found his voice "What, you want me to..No Sam ! That's insane..Pick something else.." Sam chuckled some seeing his brothers face was priceless "Nope can do Dean remember the rules, one placed you can't change it."

Dean groans some he couldn't believe he had to do this dare thank god Sam didn't make him wear a tutu while he was at it. He grimaces as he walks over to the large balls display crate pulling one out then froze when Sam shouted "Dean! get the pink one!" Dean mouth fell literally, pink is the little squirt serious? He sighs as he went and pulls out the pink one and walks over to the music department.

 _I'm a little teapot_

 _Short and stout_

 _Here is my handle_

 _Here is my spout_

 _When I get all steamed up_

 _Hear me shout_

 _"Tip me over_

 _and pour me out!"_

Sam followed Dean over to the music department, laughing the entire time. He put the ball over his head and started singing the song loudly, getting stares from onlookers. Sam busted out laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. After Dean was done he threw the ball at Sam, Sammy ducked before it got him. The kid went over to Dean still laughing, wiping the tears from his eyes before speaking up

"Oh that was good Dean I have to give you an 8.5! Dang if you could only see your face right now!"

Dean face was red and Oh the humiliation running through his mind. He glares at his brother as they both walks back to the cart and continue shopping. Stopping at the soup isle Dean smirks as he looks at Sam "Uh oh, I know that look. I'm in for it am I" Dean chuckles some and nods "Oh yes, Sammy you are. I have a dare for you. We're gonna go into the isle where there's some spray paint. Come with me."

Sam and Dean both went to the isle where there were assorted cans of spray paint and chuckled "Bingo!" He pulls up one that was white then looks at Sam "Alright, I want you to find ten people, with dark color shirt, needs to be adults no kids Sammy and spray a white line down their back and yell Skunk for each one." Sam mouth drops as Dean couldn't contain his laughter. If his mouth went down any further he'd be picking it up off the floor."

Sam shook his head and chuckled "No, No way you're insane! I mean that's so personal space Dean!" Dean laughs a bit and shook his head "Sammy you can't change the dare remember once in place you have to do it. House Rules." Sam groans and glares at his brother. "Oh I am so gonna get you for this."

Sam snatches the can from Dean, and walks around finding some random people with dark clothing the poor victims he thought. He sprays the line on the back of their shirts yelling Skunk! at each one of them some screamed at what he he did and some were mortified. One yelled out that he ruined the shirt.

Sam rushed back to the already laughing Dean and shook his head he threw the can at his brother, Luckily for his brother he dodge the can and spoke "Aw be a good sport now! That was good lets see I can give you a 6.5"

Sam mouth flung open again "What! after what I did are you serious! Ya just trying to win I deserve a better number than that!" Dean rolls his eyes and chuckled "You got one of the lines wrong." Sam punched Dean in the arm "I did not! if you don't give me a better score and stop cheating I am so gonna tell you to shave your head next!" Dean's mouth fell "You wouldn't dare." Sam smirks "Try Me"

* * *

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long! So, question do you think Sam deserves a higher score for his last dare? If so what number you think he should have? :)**


End file.
